ACOTAR- Lucien's Story
by xoxoLucienxoxo
Summary: After the events of book 1 in A Court of Thorns And Roses, Lucien's POV, Most Characters belong to Sarah J. Mass, so does the fantasy Fae world, and ideas, I just added my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note*** _Characters are owned by Sarah J. Mass, so is this fantasy realm, so are most of the main ideas, I just added a little twist._

Lucien walked into the dining room where Feyre and Tamlin were already seated, they had not begun their dinner yet and were waiting for him. Or they probably forgot to start eating because they were intensely staring at each other. Lucien walked past Tamlin while flicking him on the back of the head, sat down in a chair and said "Lord Tamlin, will you care to join me tonight for a late night treat?" Feyre smacked Lucien, and with her new High Fae strength, it actually hurt. "He's mine so back off!" she said and they started laughing. Lucien reported to Tamlin about his emissary duties and told him about how most of the Fae that had left the Spring Court were returning.

"Any news on your brothers?" Tamlin asked Lucien.

"No," Lucien said with a deadly calm that coated his anger. "There is no word of those cowards but believe me when I find them, there won't be anything left of them to hear a word"

Feyre nodded her head in agreement but she looked a little off. Lucien thought that she must have been thinking of those horrible days with Amarantha and the things Feyre had been through. The blood of the innocent Faes that had spilled because of her. Lucien knew, that Feyre would hold that guilt in her still human heart for the rest of her immortal life. Not to mention the bargain she had made with Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court in which one week of each month, Ferye was to spend at the Winter Court. Yet Lucien also knew that Tamlin would do everything in his power to make sure that Feyre could live with less of a burden and be more happy. Same feelings applied to Feyre, they would both do their best to protect each other against whatever they might think of as a harm. And as Lucien got up and left the two lovebirds, he couldn't help but feel lonely, because he once had someone he had cherished, but he was not strong enough to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien opened the door to his room and sat by the window. He liked the red, orange, and golden colors of his room. They were the colors of Autumn. As he looked out the window at the setting sun that filled the sky with a thousand shades of red, orange, and yellow, he felt homesick. He loved his friend's court, the beautiful flowers and trees, but it was just too much green. He missed the different color of the leaves of the trees in the Autumn court. And although he missed the court, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't go back because the memories were just too painful. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of the Fae he had onced loved. It had been a long, long time since her death yet Lucien had not forgotten her. He would never forget her, and he knew that she would want him to love someone else again, for someone else to mend his shattered heart. He hated his father for what he had done. Lucien hadn't cared about being a High Lord, he hadn't cared about gaining power. All he had cared about and wanted was his lover. And it wasn't bad enough that his own father killed her while his brothers held him down, they came after Lucien to kill him to remove him from being a threat. He knew that his brothers were always scheming to keep each other from getting the title of a High Lord, but he didn't know that they would actually go that far and actually try to kill him. And during that entire process, two of his brothers had been killed. Lucien had forgiven Tamlin instantly for killing his brother because Tamlin was doing it for defense, yet Lucien still felt guilt for killing his other brother, even if he was a monster. Lucien couldn't even face his own mother because Lucien knew that his mother loved her seven boys equally, but he knew that she would never forgive him for killing his brothers. Lucien knew he wasn't the only one who had been through so much pain, Feyre, Tamlin, even Rhysand had been through pain, yet as he looked up at the stars, he felt sad and lonely. Looking at Tamlin and Feyre, he missed having someone he could openly talk to, someone he could love and protect. And although he would never forget the Fae he had loved, he hoped that he could find someone to love again. But then again, he didn't want to love someone again, because that would most likely lead to someone he'd fail to protect. Yet as he looked at the stars and closed his eyes, he wished he would find someone to love.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lucien set out to patrol the grounds. Although there was no longer the threat of Amarantha sending over harmful creatures, some like the Bogge sometimes slipped through the barrier. So it was best to be careful than to get harmed. When he left, Feyre and Tamlin were having breakfast. Lucien wasn't feeling hungry so he just grabbed an apple on his way out. Lucien headed to the stables and to grab his horse. He nodded hello to some of the faerie boys in the stables and then he set off. Lucien didn't mind patrolling the grounds, to be honest he sometimes enjoyed it. He liked to listen to the birds chirping, looking at the various different types of flowers, and watching the animals run after each other. He found it to be peaceful. However today, Lucien felt that something was off. The forest seemed to have a sort of silence to it. Perhaps the animals are tired, Lucien thought to himself. He was surveying the sky to see if there would be rain today when something against a tree caught his attention. He got off his horse to inspect the substance and was shocked to find blood. He wondered whose it was and what had happened. Lucien jumped back on his horse and decided to track the blood out of curiosity. He spent what seemed like years trying to track it and was about to give up when he saw the drops of blood. He got off his horse again and decided to go on foot, so it would make less of a noise, and followed the trail. When he pushed past a bunch of low hanging branches, he found the source of blood. The little area had a small pond and next to the pond were a bunch of boulders that Lucien sometimes sat on while his horse drank out of the pond. However today, a girl was lying unconscious on top of one of the rocks and when Lucien got closer, he saw that she clutching her stomach where there was an overflow of blood.


End file.
